Thomas Waygetter
Tattletail and his buddies were on a toy commercial by Waygetter Toys. He and his buddies were playing hide and seek with Mama. They saw Mama presumably savagely and evilly bite a Waygetter worker's eyes and another one and they wanted to banish Mama for her crimes. Tattletail is become one of the presents of a little kid named Jimmy Neutron who checks his presents 5 days before Christmas along with his crossover partner, Timmy Turner. Tattletail starts out with no battery power, his fur all messy and very hungry until he tells Scott to brush Him, give him a treat and charge him up. Then later Jimmy and Timmy puts Tattletail back in his box and wraps it back up so that no one notices. The next day, Tattletail was put in the washer by Jimmy’s mother, Judy Neutron. Jimmy and Timmy then takes Tattletail out of the washer and then feeds him, grooms him, and re-charges him and wraps him back up. Then Jimmy and Timmy is told to go to bed by the game. On their way there, someone (presumably Mama Tattletail) was knocking on the door. Tattletail appears in the living room and makes a mess in the trash. Then Jimmy Andy Timmy goes downstairs to check out the noise from the basement and finds Mama Tattletail with a tape in an unplugged refrigerator. Jimmy and Timmy puts the tape in and Mama reveals her plan to Jimmy and Timmy. Then Tattletail is making a mess upstairs and Jimmy grabs Tattletail and cleans up his mess. Jimmy and Timmy takes Tattletail where Mama was but she's gone. Jimmy and Timmy then wraps Tattletail back up and goes upstairs but Mama turns off the lights. Jimmy and Timmy split up, goes to bed and avoids Mama. When he wake up, Jimmy finds Tattletail in their room unwrapped. Scott then goes outside and finds one of Tattletail's buddies in the garage. The Yellow Tattletail plays hide and seek 4 times with Jimmy. On the fourth time, the Yellow Tattletail reveals a VHS tape in the same unplugged refrigerator that Mama put her recorded tape in. Jimmmy takes Tattletail and the tape to their room and puts the tape in the recorder. On the tape, one of the cameras recorded Mama next to a Waygetter Toys worker. Tattletail and Scott go downstairs and see the other Tattletails in the basement. They all want a party for Mama, but actually they want to banish Mama for her crime. Then Mama interrupts their ritual and steals their candles. When Jimmy finds all five candles then the ritual restarts and the VHS glows and floats in the air. Tattletail orders the player to destroy the tape, which banishes Mama and re-wraps all five Tattletails in their boxes. Scott then goes back to bed. During Christmas with Nicktoon characters, Jimmy wakes up and opens their present. When Jimmy opened the present, a torn up box with the tags on the floor were spotted. Then Mama, who ended up surviving the ritual, scares and presumably kills Jimmy who wakes up in his dream and opens the present and Tattletail comes outand gives the player 2 gifts: His tag, and a golden long-lasting flashlight. Baby Talking Tattletail and Spongebob SqaurePants tells Jimmy to go wake his mother up. Kaleidoscope Campaign Edit A flashback shown how Spongebob knew before, he is instructed to open their gift, which is a purple Tattletail. However, Tattletail now looks different, with a dull grayish tone to his fur, gray eyelids and green eyes. He also speaks in a lower-pitched robotic monotone. Tend to his needs, then listen to his facts, many of which are obvious. "Neptune is a planet in our solar system" being an example. Tattletail's voice will slowly distort until he shuts off. Head to the door to investigate the knocking. The door will be open and there will be a package. Open it, and read the letter. It then heads to the next (Previous) night. Tattletail appears at the beginning of the night in front of Spongebob’s bed, repeatedly prompting Spongebob to wake up. After he is picked up, bring him to the basement and Yellow Tattletail, Blue Tattletail, and Mama can be found having a tea party instead of a ritual. Put Tattletail on the plate, and Spongebob gets a letter after Tattletail utters another fact. Tattletail appears in front of Scott’s bed again, prompting them to wake up. After doing so, Spongebob should head through the kitchen, where the Yellow Tattletail can be found crying and complaining that his egg is gone, and Mama Tattletail will be consoling him. The blue Tattletail will be in the garage, with the stolen egg. Open it to receive yet another letter. Spongebob is woken up to a grinding noise coming from the basement. Tattletail will be on his dresser once again. Pick up the flashlight (it will be on the floor in front of the basement door) and head down to where Mama first appears in the regular campaign, stopping to have Tattletail tell a knock-knock joke along the way. Mama will be wide awake and looking around. Turn her off, and her chase music begins to play. Head upstairs and into the sitting room, where the lights turn back on. Mama is seen again, gifting eggs to the yellow and blue Tattletails, the blue one's egg having broken quickly. Spongebob is woken up to a clunking noise, just like in the main story. However, upon going down to the basement, Tattletail will be on a table next to the washing machine. He turn it off and retrieve the clothes. Then, Spongebob pick up Tattletail and head to the nearby open door where Mama Tattletail can be seen congratulating the yellow and blue Tattletails for having fixed a vase. Break the vase and read the letter. Spongebob is instructed to go and open their present early. The present is Tattletail, still not returned to normal. Go and open the package on the table to reveal another letter. The letter presents the player with two choices: either go to bed and have Tattletail be boring forever (without having to worry about Mama) or enter the Kaleidoscope and try to fix the changed memories. Spongebob can do either one, though going to bed will immediately end the game. Inside the kaleidoscope, Spongebob will have to carry Tattletail through the Kaleidoscope, all the while tending to Tattletail's needs with the many refrigerators, brushes and charging stands that there are. Watch the VHS tape. Spongebob is instructed to open their Christmas present early. Doing so reveals Tattletail, who is finally back to normal. After feeding and grooming Tattletail, go to wrap him back up. He will tell a knock-knock joke about oranges. Mama Tattletail, now savage again, finishes the line. Spongebob will have to escape the Kaleidoscope, all the while attending to Tattletail's needs and evading Mama Tattletail. Once they escape, Spongebob will be taken back to Christmas Day. After the story is told, Spongebob asked Jimmy is instructed to open their present. As they do, Mama's chase music will play but Tattletail will be in the present. He thanks them for fixing him, with a gift. Said gift is one final letter, congratulating Jimmy. Tattletail then tells Scott another knock-knock joke. When Spongebob asks "Me who?", the camera pans slowly down and zooms into Tattletail as Mama's chase music plays again. However, the screen then irises around Tattletail as he says "Me love you! Hehehe!". The screen irises out and the story ends. Category:Male